They Don't Know About Us
by Kellouka2
Summary: People say they shouldn't be together. They say they don't belong together, they're abusive and wrong. But they don't know what they're talking about. Because they don't know about the things they do, they don't know about the I love you's. They don't know them. But, if only they knew... /Or, the hidden Bade moments through each episode. Current episode: The Birthweek Song
1. Pilot

**Requested story by anonymous! The Bade hidden moments in the episodes. The first chapter is just a warm-up, but the next chapters will be longer and better. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, but I have no time to check it because I'm super busy... :/ Anyway, I hope you'll like it and make sure to favorite, alert and review! :D**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Pilot_

Beck steadied his school-bag on his shoulder and leaned against Jade's house's door. He took his phone out of his pocket and called her.

"_Hey._"

"Hi. You awake?"

"_Yes, I'm getting dressed._"

"Okay. Bye." He replied and hung up. He tossed his cell phone in his pocket and knocked her door.

He heard footsteps and a sigh. The door opened and Jade emerged in front of him. Beck smiled at her innocently.

"Good morning, babe." He greeted her and kissed her cheek softly.

Jade tried to stifle a smile, but she couldn't help it. "Good morning. Wait a minute. I have to apply some make-up on." She replied and got in her house.

Beck took a step forward and entered her house. He was waiting for her as she was fixing her hair, applying some make-up, looking at her outfit and making a coffee swiftly.

"Do you need any help?" He offered.

"Nah, I'm fine." Jade approached him and handed him a cup of coffee. "Hold it for a sec. I wanna check myself one last time."

Beck sighed. "You're gorgeous. Let's go." He responded and walked out of the house.

"No! Just wait a minute!"

"We're gonna be late!"

"No, we won't!"

"I wanna buy some coffee from the Ashplant Cafe before we get to class!"

"Our first lesson is with Sikowitz! Relax, he's always late." Jade stated and kept on looking herself at the mirror.

Beck rolled his eyes and left the cup of coffee and his bag on his car's roof before going in the house again. He grabbed Jade by her wait and lifted her.

"C'mon... It's time to go." He told her as he gripped her school-bag from the floor and her keys. "Where's your phone?"

"In my bag!" Jade answered angrily.

"Good. We're leaving." Beck exited the house, still holding Jade and closed the door.

"Beck! That's annoying!" Jade shouted.

Beck ignored her and let her next to his car. He pecked her lips before taking the cup of coffee from the roof of his car and handing it to her. He grabbed his bag and moved to the driver's seat. He got in the car and glanced at Jade, who was standing outside the car, glaring at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Get in the car!" He ordered her.

"Don't order me! And I'm not getting in the car!"

"Why?"

"Because you didn't let me look myself at the mirror one last time!" She yelled.

Beck sighed loudly. "I'm leaving." He announced. Jade stuck her tongue out at him. "Three." He told her. "Two." He added. Jade didn't enter the car. "One. Bye, Jade." Beck thrust the key into the ignition and sped.

Jade crossed her arms and waited for Beck to return. "He'll return." She announced and raised her head. She steadied her bag on her shoulder and took a sip of her coffee. She furrowed her eyebrows and took a look at her phone to check the time. "He'll return, right?" She wondered and glanced at the door. She started pacing up and down the pavement worriedly.

Beck's car emerged from the opposite direction. Beck pulled up in front of her and tried to suppress a smirk. Jade frowned and got in his car.

"Worried?" He asked her in a baby-tone.

Jade shook her head. "No." Beck glanced at her. "Okay... Maybe, a little. Now, let's go. We're gonna be late."

"We're already late, babe... Let's hope that Sikowitz is late, too."

"He's always late."

"I hope today won't be the exception." Beck replied and sped.

**-Hollywood Arts-**

Beck and Jade ran in the building. "I didn't buy coffee. I told you to hurry up because I wanted to buy coffee from the Ashplant Cafe!" Beck exclaimed angrily.

"Okay, okay! Take mine. I'm gonna go to Festus. Happy now?"

"You'll be late."

"I won't. I'll run. Now, you go to Sikowitz's class." Jade told him and handed him her cup of coffee. Beck pecked her lips before walking to class.

Jade sighed and checked the time. "I still have time..." She muttered and ran to the Ashplant Cafe. She reached Festus, who was singing a song.

"Just remember me... When I make it SHIIIIIIIIIIIINE!" Jade covered her ears.

"Dude! Shut up!" She yelled.

Festus glanced at her and smiled innocently. "Well, hello there, sweet Jadelyn..."

"I don't have time to insult you. Just make me a cup of coffee. The usual."

"Bossy..." Festus muttered and started making her coffee. "She was incredible, wasn't she?" He inquired.

Jade squinted at him. "Who was incredible?" She asked back.

"Tori Vega."

Jade shook her head. "I don't even know her."

"From the big showcase!" Festus explained.

"I thought she was called _Trina _Vega, not _Tori_." Jade replied. "Besides, everyone in the school knows that Trina is super untalented."

"Well... She didn't sing at the showcase. Something happened and her sister sang for her."

"WHAT?! But I was gonna replace Trina in case something happened!" Jade shouted.

"Obviously you weren't there..." Festus told her. "And I didn't see Beck either." He added, raising his eyebrows.

Jade frowned. "I thought that Trina would never let anything happen to her, so I was sure she was gonna perform at the big showcase."

"Looks like it she didn't perform. And her sister was amazing! She was singing, and dancing... And principal told her to come to our school!"

Jade widened her eyes. "What?! Did she accept?"

"Well, she didn't want to, but that kid called Andre persuaded her."

"That kid called Andre happens to be my boyfriend's best friend." Jade muttered, gritting teeth.

"And I guess your boyfriend won't have a best friend anymore when you find Andre, right?"

"Right." Jade answered and grabbed the cup of coffee Festus gave her. "Is she cute?"

"She's gorgeous! And talented." Festus replied and looked at Jade worriedly. "Um... Jade?"

"What?" She snapped at him.

"You're gonna destroy the cup." Festus stated. Jade looked at her hand, which was squeezing dangerously the cup and sighed.

"Do you know what's her first period?"

"What am I? A stalker?" Festus asked her. Jade stared at her. "Okay, maybe I heard by accident that she's at the same age with you and she has the same classes with you."

"How do you know what classes I have today?" Jade questioned him.

Festus gulped. "I... I don't know..."

"Stalker." Jade muttered.

"Hey!" Festus grumbled as she was walking away.

"That Tori chick is gonna destroy everything I have. If she's actually so amazing, I'm gonna be the second best option to everything, forever." Jade murmured as she was walking to class. She stopped and glanced at an empty locker. "Tori Vega is actually in our school..." Jade muttered. Her hand gave her cup a strong squeeze and destroyed it. The coffee spilled and Jade threw her cup annoyed. "Great. She spilled my coffee. What else next?" She exclaimed angrily and walked to Sikowitz's classroom.

"Hey, Jade." Sinjin whispered into her ear. Jade slapped him and opened the door forcefully, ready to skim the room and spot Tori, when she saw that a girl was _rubbing _her boyfriend's chest. "Dude! Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" She questioned angrily.

**-Beck's RV-**

Jade entered Beck's RV, followed by him. "You're unbelievable!" He shouted at her.

Jade tossed her bag on his bed and glared at him. "What did I do?" She asked innocently.

"Don't play this way with me, Jade. Why did you spill coffee on her head?"

"She spilled coffee on you and she started flirting you!" Jade yelled.

"She was trying to clean my T-shirt!" Beck shouted back.

"Oh, please! You don't know how girls flirt, you're just a boy!" She exclaimed angrily.

Beck ran a hand through his hair and gave her a scowl. "That wasn't right."

"I believe it was great. And funny. And totally right." Jade replied bitterly.

Beck sighed and glared at her. "The girl was at her first day at school. She was vulnerable. And you took advantage of it. Even the vicious Jade West doesn't have the right to 'fight' against a vulnerable girl. You seem weak."

"I'm not!"

"Well, your actions show the opposite." Beck replied.

Jade pouted and crossed her arms. Beck rolled his eyes and took a step closer to her. Jade turned her head to the other side. Beck cupped her face with his hands and pulled her head a few inches away from his. Jade avoided looking at him. Beck chuckled, his warm breath tickling her neck. He leaned and kissed her cheek softly. Jade looked into his eyes.

"I hate you."

"I love you, too, baby girl..." He whispered to her ear. "But you need to know that what you did wasn't right. Just promise me that you'll stop being jealous of Tori. Okay?"

Jade nodded. "I promise. I'll stop being jealous. But if that Tori chick flirts you one more time, I swear I'll be her worst nightmare. Her worst enemy. Got it?"

Beck laughed. "She won't do anything. She's not that kind of person."

"Who do you know?"

"She seems a good girl."

"I won't comment that."

"I'm glad you won't." Beck replied and kissed her lips.

Jade wrapped her hands around his neck, responding to his kiss. Beck placed his hands around her waist and lifted her, as she wrapped her legs around him. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"You're a jerk." Jade told him, stifling a smile.

Beck chuckled. "Whatever you want, babe." He replied and gave another heated kiss to her lips.

**-The Next Day-**

Jade stormed out of class, followed by Sinjin and Beck. She brushed away the lone tear on her cheek and got in the janitor's closet. Sinjin reached the door and started knocking.

"Jade? Jade? Can I open the door?"

"It's locked." Jade replied bitterly and leaned against the wall. She slowly fell on the floor and threw her head back.

Beck reached Sinjin and poked her shoulder. Sinjin glanced at him. Beck smiled bitterly. "Let me talk to her." He told him and touched the doorknob.

"She said it's locked." Sinjin stated.

Beck snorted. "You don't know Jade at all, do you?" He replied and opened the door. He entered the janitor's closet, closed and then locked the door. "Now, it's really locked." He told to Sinjin and looked at Jade.

She looked at the other side and crossed her arms. Beck rolled his eyes and sighed. He knelt down and sat opposite of her. He grabbed her wrist. Jade tried to escape from his grip, but she failed. Beck grabbed both her hands and stared at her. Jade couldn't help but look at him.

"I hate you." She stated.

Beck let a sigh. "I know. But, it was for a scene. It was an acting exercise, Jade! _Acting!_" He explained.

"There were many other sentences to reply to her and her sick suggestion!" Jade shouted and tried to escape from him one more time. Beck held her even more tight and pulled her closer to him.

"Here's a sentence with 'L'." He stated and looked into her eyes. "Listen to me." He demanded.

Jade groaned and rolled her eyes. "Moron."

"No insults."

"Oh! So now you order me?"

"Probably just warning."

"Quit replying sarcastically."

"Really you wanna play this game?"

"Shut up. I'm not playing any game."

"That is so not true."

"Unacceptable!"

"Very clever."

"What are we doing?"

"X-Talking." Beck replied sarcastically.

"You lost."

Beck sighed. "Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Finally."

Jade sighed and pursed her lips. "I still believe that you could have responded in another way." She mumbled.

"Like what?"

"Let me punch you in the face!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

Beck sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry that I kissed her in front of you. Okay? It was just a scene." He told her softly.

Jade pouted. "That chick is trouble." Jade murmured. "And I told you that I would be her worst nightmare if she did anything stupid."

Beck gulped. "It was an improv scene." Beck stated.

"I don't care. Tori Vega isn't so innocent." Jade stated and stood up. She grabbed her bag and unlocked the door. She exited the janitor's closet and walked away.

Beck stared at the wall in front of him and shook his head. "Great. What I needed now was Jade's jealousy issues." He mumbled and stood up.

* * *

**I realized that I'm used the 'Let me punch you in the face' idea on one of my older stories, but I don't know in which. xD Whatever, I hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW!  
**


	2. The Bird Scene

**Hi! So, I'm back with the next chapter of this story! I have to say, that I almost fainted when I saw all of your wonderful reviews! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much! Please keep giving me sweet reviews! Also, I wanna thank CaterinaGold, who checked this chapter for me because I was too busy to do it by myself. :/ So, yeah, whatever. Please enjoys and don't forget to review!**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Bird Scene_

Beck passed his arm around Jade's shoulders as they entered Hollywood Arts. Jade was laughing and Beck was trying to calm her down. They reached Jade's locker.

"Did you see her?" Jade asked him, taking deep breaths in order to stop laughing.

"Yes, I saw her." Beck replied.

"That was hilarious." Jade stated and opened her locker.

Beck sighed and leaned against the wall. "You caused that."

"I didn't say the opposite. And I'm glad I did it. That little bitch kissed you in front of me."

"Well, are you happy now that you made her fall at the parking lot?" Beck questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

Jade squinted at him. "What kind of question is this? Of course I'm happy!" She answered and gave him an innocent smile.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Stop this situation with Tori. She kissed me for an improv scene. It's not big deal..."

"Yes, it is!" Jade shouted and slammed her locker shut forcefully.

Beck closed his eyes and frowned. Cat emerged in front of him bouncing. "Hey, Beck!" She sang.

"Hi, Cat." Beck greeted her.

"Hey, Jade!" Cat exclaimed happily.

"Hello, Cat..." Jade replied.

"Do you guys know why is Sikowitz carrying with him a couple of balls?"

Jade chuckled. "Balls?"

"Yeah! I don't know why, but I'm scared to ask him."

"Why are you scared?" Beck inquired.

"I don't know... Sikowitz may hit me with these balls..." Cat mumbled.

Jade scoffed. "Oh, please... I'm sure Sikowitz doesn't want to hit us with balls..." Jade stated and took Beck's hand. "See you, Cat!"

**-Later-**

Tori exited Sikowitz's class in annoyance. Jade grinned and curled up in Beck's embrace. Beck kissed her head and glanced at Sikowitz.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Beck asked him.

"Let's talk." Sikowitz suggested.

"Talk about what?" Andre questioned.

"Acting." Sikowitz replied.

Jade narrowed her eyes and looked at Beck. "What?" She mouthed.

Beck shrugged and raised his eyebrows. Cat and Andre exchanged a look. Sikowitz sat stood up and patted Beck's shoulder. Jade gave Sikowitz a glare. He gulped and walked to the stage.

"My sweet children! I want to announce something..."

"Oh! You're getting married?" Cat guessed.

Jade groaned. "Oh, please! Look at him! Do you think he's gonna find a blind or stupid enough woman to marry him?" She asked bitterly.

Sikowitz smiled at Jade. "Oh, Jade... I hope you'll find someday a medicine for your extraordinary bitterness. Until then, I don't even know how Beck copes with you..." He replied, smiling innocently.

Beck bit his lip and suppressed a chuckle. Jade pursed her lips and gave Beck a scowl. He shrugged and looked at Sikowitz again. Jade sighed and relaxed again in his embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder and started playing with his hand.

"So... What do you want to announce?" Andre asked.

Sikowitz stared at him for a minute. "I forgot." He finally stated.

Tori got in the classroom and sat on a chair next to Andre. "And she's back!" Jade exclaimed, feigning happiness.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Just stop it. And will anyone tell me what did I do wrong in my scene?"

"It's all about your face." Jade replied and smirked evilly.

Tori groaned and threw her head back. "Great. Why don't you just leave me die here? I won't be able to be in Andre's play..."

"Oh! You want us to leave you die here? Okay." Jade told her and made an attempt to stand up.

Beck sighed and held his arm around her, pulling her down again. Jade groaned in frustration and glared at him. He gave her an emotionless stare, making her look at the other side in annoyance.

Tori looked at Andre. "Will you tell me what did I do wrong?" She pleaded.

Andre shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Because you're not his friend." Jade replied.

"Okay... You listen to me, Jade. If you hate me, you can just-"

"Of course I hate you!" Jade interrupted Tori. "Why don't you-"

"Girls!" Sikowitz cut Jade off. Tori and Jade glared at him. "Let's talk." He suggested.

"About what?" Andre asked.

"Acting." Sikowitz replied.

"Am I the only one who thinks that we've had this conversation again?" Cat wondered.

**-Lunchtime-**

Tori and Andre approached the table where Jade, Beck, Cat and Robbie were sitting. They sat with them and start talking.

"So... What are you gonna do with your locker?" Robbie asked Tori.

"I don't know. I'll probably leave it how it is." Tori replied

"What about that board you had?" Cat questioned.

"Well... After Jade _decorated _the board by calling stupid my locker, I decided to put it down." Tori replied bitterly.

Jade faked a smile and took a sip of her soda. "I don't regret anything."

Tori sighed. "So... Have you guys passed the bird scene?"

"Obviously. We're not stupid like you." Jade answered sarcastically.

"Jade..." Beck murmured and passed his arm around her shoulders. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Jade gave a glare at Tori.

"Will you tell me how did you-"

"Bye, Tori!" Andre interrupted her and stood up.

"Yeah, bye." Jade added and stood up after Andre. Beck followed her and the three of them left the table.

"We really can't tell you." Cat told her and walked away, followed by Robbie

Tori groaned and took a bite of her sandwich.

**-Later**

Jade let out a moan as Beck pushed her to the wall and attached his mouth to her neck. Her hands tangled with his hair. She took a look at the door just to make sure it was closed. Beck kissed her passionately, his hands moved around her waist, approaching slowly her thighs. Beck was about to pull down Jade's jeans, when the door opened swiftly.

"Oh my God!" Jade screamed and pushed Beck away.

Beck and Jade glared at Tori, who was staring at them with her eyes wide-open. "Um..." She muttered.

Beck suppressed a chuckle and narrowed his eyes at Tori. "What do you want, Tori?" He questioned softly.

"Ugh... A-Actually I was... um... I wanted to stay alone for a while and practice the bird scene..." She explained, feeling her face turning red.

"Oh, really? Well, it seems like we wanted to stay _alone_, too. Now, do me a favor and take your useless presence out of here!" Jade stated, gritting teeth.

"C'mon, guys! It'll just take me five minutes!" Tori told them.

Beck sighed and took a step closer to Tori. "Look, Tori... In ten minutes we have to get to class. And five minutes aren't enough... Do you understand?" He asked her and raised his eyebrows

Tori looked at Jade and pouted. "Besides, you owe me for not killing you when you entered the room and interrupted us!" Jade shouted.

Tori sighed. "Okay... I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I'll just leave."

"Finally!" Jade exclaimed in annoyance and waved to Tori. "Bye!"

"Don't be sarcastic!" Tori grumbled.

"You're wasting my time!" Jade yelled at her.

"I don't care!" Tori shouted back.

"Girls!" Beck exclaimed angrily. Jade and Tori glanced at him. He turned to Jade. "Calm down." Jade crossed her arms and pouted. Then, he looked at Tori. "Will you please leave us alone?"

"Don't ask her politely!" Jade grumbled.

"Jade." Beck warned her.

"Anyway... I'll just leave you alone to... continue your activities." Tori stated and walked out of the janitor's closet, closing the door behind her.

Beck glanced at Jade and laughed. "Relax, babe... She's not here anymore... We can continue, uh?"

Jade smirked. "Sure." She murmured.

Beck approached her and placed his hands around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. Jade kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Beck lifted her, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jade threw her head back, as Beck's hands started moving closer to her lower body again. As soon as Beck touched the hem of Jade's jeans, the bell rang.

"Fuck." Beck muttered and let Jade down.

"Oh, c'mon! I'm gonna kill Tori, I'm serious!" Jade shouted.

Beck pulled her into his embrace and caressed her head. "Shh... It's okay, babe... Just breathe slowly... Let your anger leave your body... Are you better now?" He whispered into her ear. Jade closed her eyes and nodded. Beck smiled and kissed her head. "That's my girl."

**-The Next Day-**

"I can't believe you told her to come with us!" Jade grumbled. She pouted and looked outside Beck's car's window angrily.

Beck laughed. "Calm down. Tori is our friend. We had arranged going to our usual restaurant for lunch, and we had to take her with us." He explained.

Jade chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, as if it wasn't enough the fact that she passed the bird scene and decorated her locker just like she wanted, making her attitude worse than ever! Now, we have to take her with us at our lunch place! I'm wondering why haven't you asked her to come to your car!" Jade shouted.

"Okay... That's it. You're in a time-out." Beck stated angrily.

"You can't-"

"It's a time-out, Jade!" He cut her off.

Jade stuck her tongue out at him and looked outside the window. She crossed her arms and pouted. Beck rolled his eyes and focused on driving.

"So, Tori is with Andre, Robbie and Cat at Andre's car?" Jade asked calmly.

"Yes, Jade... She's with them." Beck replied softly, regretting shouting at her.

Jade nodded weakly. "Okay, then..." She whispered in a sad tone.

Beck sighed. "Please stop doing this..."

"Doing what?" She snapped.

"Making me feel guilty for giving you a time-out." He replied.

"You are guilty."

"You needed a time-out."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"You should stop. We reached Wok Star." Jade stated coldly.

Beck sighed and pulled up outside the restaurant. Andre's car stopped behind of them. Beck and Jade exited the car. Jade scowled at Tori, who got out of Andre's car after Cat and Robbie. Andre locked his car and smiled.

"Okay, guys! Let's go enjoy some good food!" He announced happily and started walking to the entrance.

Beck passed his arm around Jade's shoulders and slightly pulled her with him. Jade gave a last glare at Tori and followed her boyfriend. Tori gulped and entered Wok Star after Robbie and Cat.

They sat at a table and ordered their foods to Mrs Lee. Tori took a sip of her water and glanced at Andre. "So... How did you pass your bird scene?"

Andre laughed. "Well... I didn't pass the bird scene."

"But... I thought that every student in Sikowitz's class should pass the-"

"I know. But I wasn't from the beginning in Sikowitz's class. At my second school year at HA I realized that I wanted to be in acting classes, too. But I entered the school to be a musician, so I didn't care about participating in plays, I just wanted to play music and I didn't have to pass the bird scene to do that." He explained.

"Oh... Okay, then. Cat?"

"Yes, Tori?"

"Did you pass the bird scene?"

"Oh, of course! It took me five months!" Cat exclaimed happily.

Tori widened her eyes and stared at Cat. "Five months?!"

Cat nodded and giggled. "Yeah... I kept asking Sikowitz if my scene was good and he kept telling me that it was awful."

"Oh... So, you finally learnt to believe in yourself?" Tori questioned.

"No. Jade told me how to pass the bird scene." Cat stated.

Tori glanced at Jade. She shrugged. "What? I was tired watching her performing the bird scene every day for five months!" Jade explained.

Beck chuckled. "Yeah, we all were." He agreed.

"Okay, then. What about you?" Tori asked Beck.

Beck chuckled. "What about me?"

"Did you pass the bird scene?"

"Well... Yeah. But when I first came to Sikowitz's class, it wasn't called 'The bird scene'. It was called 'The poisoned scene'." He replied.

"Why?"

"Ugh! C'mon, Tori! Why would it be called 'The poisoned scene'? He got poisoned and died! Simple!" Jade exclaimed angrily and scowled at her. "You're stupid." She added, gritting teeth.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Exactly. It was a more dramatic scene. I did it and I didn't ask Sikowitz if it was good. We were just staring at each other for five minutes, until he spoke and asked me if I thought my scene was good. I answered that I liked my scene, and he just told me that I had passed the poisoned scene. Easy." He explained.

"Oh... And when did the 'Poisoned Scene' turned into 'Bird Scene'?" Tori inquired.

"Too many questions." Jade snapped at her.

Beck caressed Jade's back and kissed her cheek softly. Jade smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "So... I entered Hollywood Arts five years ago. Robbie and Andre entered the school one year later, but Andre wasn't from the beginning at Sikowitz's class. Robbie passed the poisoned scene. A year later Jade and Cat came to school. This year the scene changed, so the girls passed the bird scene." Beck stated.

"Wow..." Tori muttered.

"What?" Cat asked her.

"Did Robbie actually pass the poisoned scene?" Tori asked in surprise.

"Hey!" Robbie grumbled and looked at Tori with a scowl.

Beck stifled a chuckle. "Yes, he actually did. He was terrible and he knew that, so Sikowitz thought that he believed in his opinion... or... something like that. You can never understand what happens into Sikowitz's head." He said.

Cat laughed. "Oh... Now I remember Jadey's scene! It was awesome!" Cat exclaimed happily and started giggling.

Beck, Andre and Robbie started laughing, too. Jade groaned and rolled her eyes. Tori looked at them in question. "What? Why are you laughing? What happened with Jade's scene?"

Beck tried to stop laughing. "Well... Let's just say that Jade almost killed Sikowitz that day." He answered and continued laughing.

"It wasn't my fault! He was insisting on saying that my scene wasn't good enough to pass the bird scene!" Jade shouted.

Andre took some deep breaths. "Okay. This needs description." He stated.

Everyone looked at Jade. She sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you how I passed the bird scene." She announced. "But it's not pleasant." She added and looked at Tori evilly.

**-Memory-**

Jade finished her monologue and looked at the students. Cat started clapping and Beck gave her an encouraging smile. Sikowitz took a sip of his coconut milk and stared at her.

Jade gave him an emotionless stare. "So?" She asked.

"So, what?"

"Did you like it?"

Sikowitz took a deep breath. "Nope."

Jade shrugged. "I don't care a lot." She replied coldly.

Sikowitz squinted at her. "What do you mean you don't care?"

"I liked my scene and I don't care if you don't." She explained.

Sikowitz smiled slightly. "Your scene was awful. You had no emotion." He lied.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows and took a look at Sikowitz. He gave him a meaningful look. Jade pursed her lips and grabbed a coconut. She threw it to Sikowitz, making him fall off his chair. Everyone widened their eyes and looked at Sikowitz. Then, they stared at Jade. She smiled bitterly. Sikowitz stood up and sat on his chair again, rubbing his forehead.

"My scene was good. No matter what you're saying, I liked it and I still do. You hear it? I was amazing!" She shouted at him and sat on her seat again.

Sikowitz laughed and started clapping. "Okay, Jade... You're right, your scene was excellent. You passed the bird scene." He announced.

Jade glanced at Beck. "B-But... Didn't he say that he didn't lik-"

"Shh..." Beck cut her off. "I'll explain later." He whispered to her ear. Jade nodded.

"And now, it's Cat's turn! C'mon, Cat! We're ready to watch you performing the bird scene!" Sikowitz announced happily.

"Kay-Kay!" Cat squealed happily and stood up.

**-End of Flashback-**

Jade finished and looked at Tori. Tori shook her head. "You did not hit Sikowitz in his forehead with a coconut, did you?"

"You're deaf, Vega?" Jade asked her back, raising her pierced eyebrow.

"B-But... Did you really _hit _him?"

"Yes!" Jade shouted.

"Okay! Don't shout!" Tori grumbled and pouted.

Jade rolled her eyes and looked at Beck. He arched his eyebrows and kissed her forehead. Andre and Robbie exchanged a look.

"So... Do you know if unicorns are real?" Cat questioned, breaking the awkward silence.

* * *

**Okay, so that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW!  
**


	3. Stage Fighting

**Hello guys! I have to say, I wrote this chapter in 1 hour. How great am I? :P Okay, I told you that I wrote this chapter in an hour because I wanna warn you... There are probably a lot of mistakes on this chapter, grammatical or spelling, because I'm really tired and I haven't checked this chapter, since I'm super busy, working on three different stories and preparing an one-shot... Also, I was working on a special video, which is about Beck and Jade's love story throughout the episodes. You can check it out here:**

**www. youtube watch?v= Az6kM7ukEfs**

**So, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and make sure to REVIEW! :)))**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Stage Fighting_

Beck opened his eyes slowly and rubbed them as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"Finally!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

Beck sat up swiftly and gave his girlfriend a glare. She was sitting on a chair next to his desk. "What the hell are you doing here so early?" He questioned in frustration.

Jade shrugged. "I was bored. I woke up two hours ago and I couldn't fall asleep again, so I dressed up and came here."

"How did you open the door? It was supposed to be locked." Beck replied, crossing his arms.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Apparently, now it's unlocked."

"How did you open the door?"

Jade raised her leg. "That baby can do anything..." She commented, smirking evilly.

He sighed. "Did you _break into _my RV?"

"Oh, please! Don't be so dramatic... I didn't break into your RV. I just used my foot to open your locked door and I came in without your permission. It's not that bad..." She corrected him.

Beck pursed his lips. "Babe, you need to understand that the fact that I'm your boyfriend doesn't mean that you can break into my RV!" He exclaimed angrily.

Jade scoffed. "C'mon, Beck. It's not big deal..." She argued.

Beck shook his head. "Whatever. How's my door now?"

Jade smiled innocently. "Broken?"

"Oh, no... Not again, Jade!" He stood up and walked to his door. He ran a hand through his hair. "This is the third time for this month..." He muttered.

"Well... You should thank me. The same door for the whole month is boring..." She replied.

Beck glanced at his broken door one more time. "Okay, then. Guess what? You'll help me change the door."

Jade groaned. "Nooooo!"

"Too bad. You'll help me, no matter what you say." Beck responded. "And... what were you doing all this time?" He inquired.

Jade bit her bottom lip. She shrugged. "Watching you."

"W-Watching me? But I was sleeping..."

Jade raised her eyebrows. "I was bored. And I didn't know what to do. I thought that I shouldn't wake you up, so I just sat here and I was waiting for you wake up by yourself." She explained.

Beck chuckled. "You should've woken me up..." He told her and approached her. He knelt down and faced her. Jade looked into his eyes. Beck kissed her lips softly. "Good morning."

Jade smiled. "Good morning." She replied.

Beck stood up. "Okay. I'm gonna get ready and then we can go to school."

Jade nodded. "Sure. I'll just wait here."

He smiled. "Okay, babe..." He said and walked to the bathroom.

"Um... Beck?"

"_Yeah?_" He replied from the inside of the bathroom.

"There's another reason why I came here."

"_What?_"

Jade took a deep breath. "I wanted to make sure that Tori wasn't here."

"_Oh, Jade..._"

**-Hollywood Arts-**

Jade was leaning against her locker, waiting for Beck. He reached her. "Hey."

"Hey. Is Russ here?" She asked him.

Beck nodded. "Yeah, I should go. He's waiting for me at the Black Box Theater."

"Okay. Besides, the first period starts in five minutes." She replied.

"I'm going." Beck told her and started walking away, but Jade took his hand and pulled him to her again, into a sweet kiss.

"Be careful, uh?" She told him.

Beck chuckled. "Don't worry. I know about stage fighting. Russ was my teacher. I'll be fine."

"Okay, I believe you. But if there's a problem and that Russ hurt you, I'll cut his-"

"Jade."

"-hand."

Beck sighed and kissed her cheek. "I'm going." He announced and walked away.

Jade opened her locker and took a notebook from it. The moment she closed her locker, Cat emerged in front of her. "Hi, Jade!" She exclaimed happily.

Jade gasped and let her notebook fall down. "Cat!" She shouted angrily.

Cat pouted. "Did I scare you, Jade?" She questioned innocently.

"Oh, no... Of course not." Jade answered sarcastically and knelt down to grabbed her notebook.

"Oh, okay then!" Cat smiled.

Jade stared at her. "It was sarcastic." She muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you scared the pee out of me!" Jade yelled.

Cat started sobbing. "I'm... I'm sorry, Jadey..."

"And don't call me Jadey!" Jade shouted.

Cat covered her face with her hands and turned to the other side... She started crying. "Jade hates me..." She whimpered.

Jade rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh, not again..." She muttered and slapped her forehead. She tossed her notebook in her school-bag and took a step closer to her red-haired friend. She placed her hands on Cat's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "I'm sorry, Cat. I don't hate you. You're my friend." She whispered to her ear.

Cat turned around and wrapped her arms around Jade. "Oh, yaaay! Jadey is my friend again!" She exclaimed happily and kissed Jade's cheek.

Jade pushed her away. "Okay, that's enough. And don't call me Jadey." She mumbled.

Cat nodded. "Okay, Jadey." Jade gave her a death glare. Cat gulped. "Okay, Jade." She repeated.

Jade rolled her eyes and started walking to the Black Box Theater. Cat squealed happily and followed her, as the bell rang.

**-Beck's RV-**

Jade was curled up in Beck's embrace. His arm was around her shoulders. She was playing with his hand, not paying attention to the TV in front of her. Beck kissed her head.

"So... What time should I drive you to Tori's house?" He questioned.

"Um... In half an hour."

"Okay... Did you find out what are you gonna do?"

"No, not yet. But I wanna be the one who's hitting her." Jade answered, smirking evilly.

Beck gave her hand a squeeze. "Jade... You don't want a bad grade."

"Ugh! I know! But I really wanna punch Vega in the face!" Jade grumbled.

Beck caressed her head. "Well... You really shouldn't do that..." He whispered to her ear.

Jade let out a sigh. "Accidents happen..." She mumbled.

"Jade. I want you to promise me that you won't hit Tori."

She groaned. "Fine. I won't hit Vega. I promise." She muttered.

Beck kissed her forehead. "Good."

Jade sat up and looked at him. "But... what if she hits me?" She questioned.

"Jade... Tori's not gonna hit you."

"You don't know that. She hates me."

"_You_ hate her."

"It's mutual." She murmured. "And I'm afraid she'll hit me."

"She won't. But, if she does so, I promise that I'll never speak to her again." Beck told her.

"Really?"

"Really."

Jade stifle a smile. "Okay, then." She muttered.

**-The Next Day-**

Beck was pacing up and down in Lane's office. Jade was sitting on the couch, with Russ and Lane next to her.

"How many are these?" Lane waved the three of his five fingers in front of Jade.

"Sixty-twelve!" Jade shouted.

"That's... That's not even a number..." Lane stuttered.

Jade groaned and looked at Beck. "Hey... Will you stop pacing in front of me? You make me feel dizzy!" She exclaimed angrily.

Beck stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry, babe. But I can't understand why would Tori hit you..." He muttered, gritting teeth. He clenched his fists and started walking again.

"Beck. You need to calm down, okay?" Russ told him.

"No! I won't calm down! Look at her!" He pointed at Jade's eye. "She's bleeding! Why would you put Tori and Jade together? They're enemies!" He shouted.

"Beck! I'm really okay. The only thing that makes me sad is the fact that I thought that me and Tori could actually be friends. I was wrong..." Jade said sadly.

Lane shook his head. "That's so not right. We all thought that Tori would be in your position. We were all scared that you would hit Tori at your scene, but the exact opposite happened... I just can't understand why Tori would do that. She seemed so calm and nice..." He stated.

"Apparently, she's not so calm and nice!" Beck mumbled, clenching his jaw.

Russ sighed. "How do you feel?" He asked Jade.

"I'm better, thanks." She replied quietly.

Beck approached her and knelt down in front of her. He put her face in his hands and held it close to his. He kissed her lips gently. He glanced at her bloody eye and frowned. "Does it hurt?" He whispered.

Jade shook her head negatively. "No, I'm fine. Don't worry." She reassured him. Beck forced a smile. "Did you call my mom?"

Beck nodded. "I did. She's coming." He answered.

"Thanks, babe."

Beck's phone vibrated, signalizing that he had received a text message. He took it out of his pocket.

**From: Andre**

**To: Beck**

**How's Jade? We need to talk. Janitor's closet. Now.**

Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I have to go." He announced. He turned to Jade. "Just gave me a call and I'll be back. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay, Beck."

Beck stood up and kissed her forehead, before exiting Lane's office. He walked to the janitor's closet and opened the door. He got in and closed the door behind of him. Andre, Tori and Cat were waiting for him.

Beck glanced at Andre, avoiding looking at Tori. "What?" He asked.

"How is Jade?" Cat questioned him.

"She's fine. And she doesn't hurt now." He replied coldly.

"Okay. Look, Tori says that she didn't hit Jade with th-"

"Really? What about her eye?" Beck snapped at him.

"I know. That's what makes me believe that maybe Tori hit Jade by accident." Andre said.

Beck chuckled bitterly. "Yeah... _By accident_..." He repeated.

"Beck... I would never-"

"You what Tori?" Beck cut Tori off.

"What?"

"I can't believe anything right now. The only thing I know is that you and Jade are enemies and now Jade has a bloody eye. How can someone _accidentally _hit their enemy in front of the whole class?" He inquired.

Andre bit his bottom lip. "Tori... I think Beck's right. It was your chance. You could hit Jade, take revenge and humiliate her in front of the class." He said sadly.

"Andre!" Tori shouted.

"Don't hit him!" Cat screamed and wrapped her arms around Tori. "I got her, Andre! You're safe!" She shouted.

"Cat! Let me go!" Tori managed to take Cat away from her. "How can you all of you think that I would hit Jade on purpose? It was just an accident! A-c-c-i-d-e-n-t!" She stated angrily.

Beck leaned against the wall. "I really have to go to Jade." He announced and exited the janitor's closet.

"No, Beck! Wait!" Andre called him, but it was too late. Beck didn't return. Andre sighed and looked at the girls. "Um... Tori?"

"What?"

"I think you should go talk to Jade."

"She's gonna kill me!" Tori yelled and walked out of the janitor's closet.

"Or... You can't go to her..." Andre added when Tori wasn't there and glanced at Cat.

"Can you go see Jadey?"

"Sure, Cat. Let's go."

**-The Next Day-**

Tori and Jade got out of the Black Box Theater. Jade glanced at Tori. "Hey, Vega..."

Tori turned and looked at her. "What?"

"Thanks for not telling Lane or Beck about the fake black eye." She said.

Tori smiled. "No problem. Thanks for helping me escape from there."

Jade shrugged. "I had to. And now I have to do something else, too." She stated.

Tori squinted at her. "What?"

"Talk to Beck." Jade muttered.

Tori widened her eyes. "You haven't told him that-"

"I faked the black eye. No, I haven't. But now I'm gonna emerge to his RV without any make-up and I'll tell him the truth."

Tori frowned. "Sorry."

Jade chuckled. "For what?"

"I don't know. I just feel it's my fault."

"Oh, please, Vega. Stop being so nice. We got it, you're perfect. You got punished for something you didn't do, all your friends thought you were bad but you're not, you didn't tell on me, that's enough. Don't act like you think that the fact that I faked a black eye it's your fault. Okay?"

Tori pouted. "Okay. What time is it?"

Jade took her cell phone out of her pocket. "Half past eight."

"Oh... That's late. I must return to my house on foot... Alone... In the dark..."

"Forget it. I'm not driving you to your house. I was too nice today. I helped you and that's enough. Bye. And don't you dare to talk to _anyone _about tonight."

"But... Don't you want Beck to know that you help-"

"No!" Jade shouted and walked to her car.

**-Beck's RV-**

Jade took a deep breath and knocked Beck's door. Beck opened the door and looked at her.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Um... I wanted to talk to you about something." She said in a serious tone.

Beck narrowed his eyes and gestured her to come in. Jade nodded and entered his RV. She threw her bag on his bed and bit her lip anxiously.

Beck closed the door and looked at her. He crossed his arms. "So? What did you wanna talk about?"

Jade sighed and looked at her feet. "Look, Beck... I did something bad..." She muttered.

Beck took a step closer. "What did you do?"

"Tori... Um... She didn't hit me during our scene. I faked everything. The blood, the black eye... I'm really sorry, Beck. But I thought that if you hated her, I wouldn't have to be worried..."

"Be worried of what?" He asked her angrily.

Jade closed her eyes. "Be worried of losing you. Okay? From the first time Tori came to Hollywood Arts she was perfect. She's more talented, nicer, more polite... Why would you stay with the mean bitch when you could start dating a better girl?"

"I know what I want. And I want you. If I wanted a perfect girl I would have never asked you out from the first place." Beck replied put his finger under her chin, lifting her head so that she could face him. "And I'm so relieved that you finally told me the truth..." He added smiling.

Jade arched her pierced eyebrow at him. "Wait. What?"

Beck shrugged. "I knew about the fake black eye. Andre told me everything." He explained.

"Really? Oh, man. I'm gonna kill him!" Jade yelled angrily.

"Yeah, not really. You should be happy Andre told me the truth. You don't know how I reacted..." He told her, raising his eyebrows.

Jade pouted. "I'm really sorry."

"That's not enough and you know it. What are you gonna do for Tori?"

Jade bit her lip. "Let her alone?"

"Do you know that she had to clean the Black Box Theater tonight?"

Jade nodded and looked at her hands. "Yes, I know that..."

Beck smiled. "And I'm really impressed that you helped her." He added.

"Well... I had to. I felt really bad and-" She stopped and looked at him in surprise. He chuckled. "Did Tori tell you anything?"

"She called me just five minutes ago to tell me that you helped her with the cleaning." He stated.

"Ugh! I told her not to say anything to anyone!" Jade shouted angrily.

"Why not?"

"Because everyone will think that I'm he friend! I'm not her friend! Okay? I'm not her friend!" Jade yelled.

Beck wrapped his arms around her. "Shh... It's okay... I wouldn't have forgiven you if I hadn't found out about you and Tori, so relax..."

Jade took a deep breath. "Okay, then. Can I stay here tonight?" She asked.

"Um... I don't know. Only if your mother doesn't have a probl-"

"She's okay with it." Jade interrupted him and kissed him before throwing herself on his bed.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to REVIEW! :D **


	4. The Birthweek Song

**Okay... So, sorry for not updating sooner. I just couldn't find a good plot. This chapter really sucks. Sorry. But thanks to whoever nominated this story and me at the Topaz Awards! I didn't win as Author of the Year, neither this story won at the best Bade category. BUT MY OTHER STORY BECK&JADE: NY WON THE BEST BADE AWARD! THANKS IF YOU VOTED! Anyway, freaking out is over. Enjoy this awful chapter. :/**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Birthweek Song_

Beck didn't even try to stand up. He just stretched his arm and started searching for his mobile phone under his bed. Once he found it, he swiftly called Jade, approaching his cell phone to his ear, waiting for her to answer.

"_Ugh, what the hell do you want at 7 in the morning, Beck?_" Jade answered.

"Good morning to you, too bade." He replied sarcastically, feeling a pain at his throat. He coughed.

Jade sighed. "_Okay... okay... What is it? It's too early and I hope you have a good reason for waking me up._"

"I called you to tell you that I'm not picking you up today for school."

"_What?!_" She shouted. "_Why? Do you wanna see another girl? Is that your way to break up with me, Oliver? I swear I'm gonna cut your-_"

"Jade!" Beck cut her off.

"_... hair._" She finished her sentence.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Look, babe... I'm not breaking up with you... I think I'm sick, so I'm not going to school today, okay?"

"_Ugh, Beck! And you'll leave me with the freaks?_" Jade asked angrily.

He let out a sigh. "Jade... They're not freaks, th-"

"_Yeah, yeah, I know... They're our friends. You've told me so a thousand times, Beck. But that doesn't mean that I want to stay alone with them at school. Do you want me to come over?_"

"No, babe. Don't lose school."

"_But-_"

"No buts." He interrupted her. "Be nice, okay?"

"_Ugh, okay..._"

"Promise?"

"_Promise._"

Beck smiled. "Good. Bye, babe. See you."

"_Bye. I'll come over after school._" Beck hung up and covered his head again with the blanket.

...

Jade entered the school holding her cup of coffee. Cat ran to her and wrapped her arms around Jade. "Good morning, Jadey!"

"Cat!" Jade muttered, gritting her teeth.

Cat pulled apart and looked into her eyes innocently. "What?"

"I've you a million times to never call me Jadey at school!" Jade whispered.

"I'm sorry..." Cat mumbled. Jade rolled and her eyes and walked to her locker, having Cat following her. "So, where's Beck?" She asked when they reached Jade's locker.

"He's sick. He's not gonna come today." Jade replied.

"Oh... Do you know if-"

"Hey! Girls!" Robbie approached them.

"Hi, Robbie!" Cat greeted him happily.

"Hello, Cat. Hi, Jade." Robbie replied.

Jade groaned in reply. "What do you want, Robbie?" She asked angrily.

He shrugged. "Nothing. I wanted to say 'Good morning' to two beautiful girls. Is it bad?"

"No!" Cat answered.

"Yes!" Jade argued. "Just go away, okay?"

"Someone didn't sleep well..." Robbie commented.

"Someone is all alone with a bunch of losers!" Jade snapped at him.

Robbie gasped. "That was offensive." He stated.

Jade smiled bitterly. "That was the plan." She replied and walked away.

Robbie pouted. "What's wrong with her today? She's being mean. I mean... More mean than usual." He asked Cat.

"She's just angry and nervous because Beck isn't here." Cat mumbled and smiled at him.

Robbie returned the smile. "Okay, then."

…

Jade was walking to her car, when Tori approached her running. She stopped right next to the driver's door and leaned on Jade's car to catch her breath. Jade squinted at her.

"What do you want, Vega?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just a small favor." Tori replied.

Jade groaned and gave her an eye-roll. "Spill it."

"Cat told me that you can get me some dancers. She said that you know some students that-"

"Yes, I know them." Jade cut her off.

"And you can get them to help me at something I want to do?" Tori inquired.

"Yes."

"Great! So, you'll do it, right?"

Jade furrowed her eyebrows. "Who said that?" She asked.

"B-But... You said that-"

"I said that I _can_ get them to help you at whatever you want to do, but I didn't say I _will_ do it..." Jade smirked evilly.

"Oh, c'mon Jade... Please!" Tori mumbled.

Jade sighed. "Fine... Only because I want to be a good person..." She mumbled.

Tori stared at her and crossed her arms. "What's the trick?"

"What trick?" Jade asked innocently.

"Oh, please! You _want _to be a _good person_? What's the trick?" Tori asked again.

"Beck's ill, right?"

"Right."

"Well, his mom asked a favor from me."

"His mom? Doesn't she hate you?"

"Exactly. So, this means that she's desperate."

"Right. What did she ask for?"

"Beck's too stubborn to go to the doctor." Jade stated.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't really like doctors."

"He's scared of them?"

Jade scoffed. "Oh, please... You know nothing can scare Beck. He just hates them because he has some bad memories as a kid. He prefers staying at his bed for two weeks. So, his mom told me to persuade him to get him to a doctor." Jade explained.

"And how can I help?" Tori asked.

Jade frowned. "Yeah... Um, well... I thought of a plan and I need a partner. No one will accept helping me, but you need me, so you'll do it, right?"

"I'll do anything. I need those dancers." Tori replied.

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"_Anything_?" Jade asked again.

Tori narrowed her eyes at her. "Do I have to kill anyone?" She asked. Jade shook her head. "Then, yes. I'll do _anything. _What's your plan?"

"Kidnap him." Jade announced.

Tori chuckled. "Yeah, right. What's the plan?" Jade stared at her angrily, gritting her teeth. Tori's smile faded. "That's the plan?!" She shouted.

…

Jade opened the door of Beck's RV and got in. Beck was covered with two blankets and was sleeping. She tossed her bag in a corner and walked slowly to Beck's bed, trying not to make any noise. She sat at the corner of his bed and uncovered him slowly. She sighed touched his forehead to see if he had fever.

"Fuck, you're burning..." Jade whispered. She covered him again and walked to her bag. She opened it and searched for her mobile phone. Once she found it, she started typing a quick text message.

**From: Jade**

**To: Vega**

**Hey. Not today. Don't text back. I hate you.**

She pressed 'send' and took a look at Beck. He opened his eyes and rubbed them. He glanced at Jade and cover his head with the blanket. "Hey." He mumbled under the blankets.

Jade stood up and sat next to him. "So, what? Are you gonna talk under these blankets from now on?" She joked.

"Yes. I'm cold." Beck murmured.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Did you took any medicine?"

"Yes."

Jade sighed. "You need to go see a doctor." She stated.

"No!" Beck shouted.

"C'mon, Beck! Stop being such a big baby!" Jade shouted back and grabbed the hem of the upper blanket, taking it off.

"Jade!" Beck grumbled.

"Jade!" Jade mocked him and took off the second blanket too, leaving him uncovered.

"I'm cold." Beck told her firmly.

"Go to a doctor."

"No."

Jade pursed her lips. "You're so stubborn, Beck." She stated.

"Yeah, just like my girlfriend." He replied, smirking.

"Ugh, whatever. Why don't you try to stand up?" She suggested.

"No." Beck mumbled.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Fine. You big baby. I have to go. See you tomorrow, okay?" Beck nodded. Jade leaned down and pecked his lips before standing up and grabbing her bag from the ground.

She had reached and opened the door, when Beck called her. "Jade?"

She took a step back. "What?"

"Can you bring my blankets back?" He asked.

…

The next morning, Jade reached Tori at her locker and grabbed a hold of her jacket, dragging her at the janitor's closet. When she closed the door, Tori glared at her.

"What the hell was that?" She questioned angrily.

"I can't find of a good plan to get Beck to the doctor." Jade admitted.

"Oh, so we're not kidnapping him?" Tori asked.

Jade snorted. "Stop being so stupid, Vega. I can't kidnap my boyfriend."

"That's right. It's illegal. We'll get arrested." Tori pointed out.

"No. He'll break up with me." Jade corrected her.

Tori sighed. "So, I bought clothes for nothing?" She asked.

Jade squinted at her. "What clothes did you buy?" She questioned curiously.

"You know... I bought some black clothes. And for you, too."

"So, you thought we were going to kidnap someone and take him to a doctor wearing both the same black clothes?"

"Yes. So we won't get noticed!" Tori exclaimed happily.

"Oh! So now you think you're smart?" Jade asked her, faking a huge smile.

"Yes!" Tori replied smiling.

"How more stupid can you get?!" Jade shouted at her. "Do you think people won't notice two girls wearing the same all black outfits if they saw them in the street?!" Jade yelled.

Tori rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry, okay? I've never done something illegal before so I don't know how to act!" She shouted.

"First, stop shouting. Second, we weren't going to actually kidnap him, you idiot!"

"I didn't know that!"

"Man, you're stupid!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

Tori pouted and looked at her feet. "So, what are we gonna do?"

Jade sighed. "I don't know. Think something!"

"I'm gonna help you! You're supposed to think of a plan!" Tori told her.

"Are you ordering me?" Jade threatened her.

Tori gulped. "Um... No, not at all. So, do you want me to think of a plan on how to get Beck to the doctor?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Good. I'll find something." Tori assured her.

Jade nodded. "Great. Bye." She muttered and got out of the janitor's closet.

"Wait. Jade!" Tori shouted. Jade rolled her eyes and turned to look at her expressionlessly. "What am I supposed to get Trina?" Tori asked.

"I told you I don't know!" Jade shouted and walked away.

Tori sighed and leaned against the wall. "Now, how am I gonna think of a good plan?" She asked herself.

…

Jade was about to enter Beck's RV, when her phone started buzzing. She took it off her pocket and answered swiftly. "What?"

"_Hey, Jade. It's Tori. Listen, I can't help you today because Trina called me and she told me to go to a studio and record the song I sang to her for her-_"

"Okay, okay! Just stop talking!" Jade cut her off and hung up without hearing Tori's answer.

She sighed and got in Beck's RV. "Hey." Beck walked to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Jade squinted at him. "Why aren't you at your bed?" She demanded.

He shrugged. "I'm feeling a lot better now." He explained.

Jade smiled. "I wanna check it."

Beck furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't you believe me?" He asked. Jade shook her head negatively. "Well..." Beck pouted.

Jade smirked. "Okay, fine... I'll be nice and believe you." She said.

"That's my girl..." He replied and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer into a soft kiss.

* * *

**I know this chapter sucked. Sorry. But due to the lack of Bade at the episode, I couldn't do much. Please review, if you want. :) Also, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, but I'm too tired to check it.  
**


End file.
